informatik_rwthfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Modul:Hatnote
-- Module:Hatnote -- -- -- -- This module produces hatnote links and links to related articles. It -- -- implements the and meta-templates and includes -- -- helper functions for other Lua hatnote modules. -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local libraryUtil = require('libraryUtil') local checkType = libraryUtil.checkType local mArguments -- lazily initialise Module:Arguments local yesno -- lazily initialise Module:Yesno local p = {} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Helper functions -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local function getArgs(frame) -- Fetches the arguments from the parent frame. Whitespace is trimmed and -- blanks are removed. mArguments = require('Module:Arguments') return mArguments.getArgs(frame, {parentOnly = true}) end local function removeInitialColon(s) -- Removes the initial colon from a string, if present. return s:match('^:?(.*)') end function p.findNamespaceId(link, removeColon) -- Finds the namespace id (namespace number) of a link or a pagename. This -- function will not work if the link is enclosed in double brackets. Colons -- are trimmed from the start of the link by default. To skip colon -- trimming, set the removeColon parameter to false. checkType('findNamespaceId', 1, link, 'string') checkType('findNamespaceId', 2, removeColon, 'boolean', true) if removeColon ~= false then link = removeInitialColon(link) end local namespace = link:match('^(.-):') if namespace then local nsTable = mw.site.namespacesnamespace if nsTable then return nsTable.id end end return 0 end function p.formatPages(...) -- Formats a list of pages using formatLink and returns it as an array. Nil -- values are not allowed. local pages = {...} local ret = {} for i, page in ipairs(pages) do reti = p._formatLink(page) end return ret end function p.formatPageTables(...) -- Takes a list of page/display tables and returns it as a list of -- formatted links. Nil values are not allowed. local pages = {...} local links = {} for i, t in ipairs(pages) do checkType('formatPageTables', i, t, 'table') local link = t1 local display = t2 linksi = p._formatLink(link, display) end return links end function p.makeWikitextError(msg, helpLink, addTrackingCategory, title) -- Formats an error message to be returned to wikitext. If -- addTrackingCategory is not false after being returned from -- Module:Yesno, and if we are not on a talk page, a tracking category -- is added. checkType('makeWikitextError', 1, msg, 'string') checkType('makeWikitextError', 2, helpLink, 'string', true) yesno = require('Module:Yesno') title = title or mw.title.getCurrentTitle() -- Make the help link text. local helpText if helpLink then helpText = ' (help)' else helpText = '' end -- Make the category text. local category if not title.isTalkPage and yesno(addTrackingCategory) ~= false then category = 'Hatnote templates with errors' category = string.format( '%s:%s', mw.site.namespaces14.name, category ) else category = '' end return string.format( 'Error: %s%s.%s', msg, helpText, category ) end -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Format link -- -- Makes a wikilink from the given link and display values. Links are escaped -- with colons if necessary, and links to sections are detected and displayed -- with " § " as a separator rather than the standard MediaWiki "#". Used in -- the template. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- function p.formatLink(frame) local args = getArgs(frame) local link = args1 local display = args2 if not link then return p.makeWikitextError( 'no link specified', 'Template:Format hatnote link#Errors', args.category ) end return p._formatLink(link, display) end function p._formatLink(link, display) checkType('_formatLink', 1, link, 'string') checkType('_formatLink', 2, display, 'string', true) -- Remove the initial colon for links where it was specified manually. link = removeInitialColon(link) -- Find whether a faux display value has been added with the magic -- word. if not display then local prePipe, postPipe = link:match('^(.-)|(.*)$') link = prePipe or link display = postPipe end -- Find the display value. if not display then local page, section = link:match('^(.-)#(.*)$') if page then display = page .. ' § ' .. section end end -- Assemble the link. if display then return string.format('%s', link, display) else return string.format('%s', link) end end -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Hatnote -- -- Produces standard hatnote text. Implements the template. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- function p.hatnote(frame) local args = getArgs(frame) local s = args1 local options = {} if not s then return p.makeWikitextError( 'no text specified', 'Template:Hatnote#Errors', args.category ) end options.extraclasses = args.extraclasses options.selfref = args.selfref return p._hatnote(s, options) end function p._hatnote(s, options) checkType('_hatnote', 1, s, 'string') checkType('_hatnote', 2, options, 'table', true) options = options or {} local classes = {'hatnote'} local extraclasses = options.extraclasses local selfref = options.selfref if type(extraclasses) 'string' then classes+ 1 = extraclasses end if selfref then classes+ 1 = 'selfref' end return string.format( ' %s ', table.concat(classes, ' '), s ) end return p